Mariposa contra el viento
by Eliza Tenshi
Summary: Celos… una espada de doble filo… te ayudara a superar obstáculos, pero te cegara por el odio… el tiene dos opciones, olvidarla, o seguir como ahora y morir lentamente…
1. Chapter 1

Hola Chicos! cuanto tiempo sin escribir xD este es mi nuevo fic (obvio xD) bueno lo escribo por un motivo especial... es cumpleaños de mi amada amiga Avril ^^ bueno como siempre es de los Kagamine, es de la cansion Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder... yo veo esa historia como una convinacion de Speci y Adolecence, una hermosa convinacion de Speci y Adolecence xD... Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus integrantes

bueno aki esta!:

Mariposa contra el viento

-la presión es una relación entre la fuerza ejercida y el área donde se aplica y se manifiesta en todos los estados de la materia—Física una materia fascinante, una de mis favoritas sin duda, pero eso no quería decir que no es tediosa y algo aburrida, amaba ciencias pero odiaba mis dolores de cabeza después de llevar varias horas estudiando lo mismo…

Lleve mi mirada al techo, simplemente quería desaparecer un instante, ir a un lugar en mi mente donde todo esto desapareciera, donde la física no existiera, aunque claro la física no era mi mayor problema… era ella, aquella rubia que quería llevar a mi mundo de fantasía, donde ella no es más que una mujer y yo no más que un hombre, donde no existen los apellidos, donde ella no comparte mi sangre, como compartió el vientre materno de nuestra madre, donde ella no es mi gemela y puedo amarla como me plazca, se que ese lugar solo existe en mi mente, pero daría mi vida porque se materializara en la realidad…

Desvié mi mirada, dirigiéndola a mi cama, ahí se encontraba ella, sonriéndome como siempre lo hacía, con su inocencia infinita, extendí mi mano ella la tomo y se sentó en silencio sobre mis piernas… sonreí, no así daño estar así de vez en cuando, ella se acerco a mi oído y susurro un "¿llevas varias horas estudiando física no crees que deberías descansar?" "¿Cómo me propones que descanse?" y sin decir más ella se acerco lentamente a mis labios…

-toc, toc— abrí los ojos con pesadez… y baje mi mirada dirigiéndola a la puerta, me levante lentamente y del mismo modo abrí la puerta, ahí estaba, la causa de mi sufrimiento y de mi gozo a la vez, aquella mirada azulina fija en mi junto a aquella sonrisa que no podía significar nada bueno, suspire…

-¿Qué necesitas Rin?—pregunte ella solo mostro su libro de física—lo siento Rin estoy estudiando otra cosa—dije mientras cerraba un poco más la puerta y me ponía enfrente de ella en un intento de no ser descubierto, hasta yo sabía que era pésimo mintiendo, ella solo me miro con cara de "¿Que tan estúpida crees que soy?" pero rápidamente cambio su cara.

-por favor~-me pidió en clara suplica—y hare todo lo que me pidas—y con esa simple oración, millones de ideas de cosas que podía pedirle llegaron a mi cabeza, pero rápidamente las deseche, no podía pedirle nada de aquello…

Suspire frustrado, mientras abría la puerta completamente dejándola entrar, ella solo dijo un rápido "gracias" mientras daba pequeños saltitos y entraba…

Len PVO Fin:

Después de todo aquello dieron las 2:30 de la noche, por obviedad, aquella rubia callo rendida en los brazos de Morfeo, apenas el joven avía comenzado a explicarle la primera ley de Newton, el no tuvo otra opción que cargarla y depositarla en su cama… aun y cuando trato de hacerlo con delicadeza sus cálculos fallaron, cosa que hiso que su cabeza se acercaba de modo peligroso a la de la rubia durmiente… por más que trato de evitarlo, termino por besarla lenta y tiernamente, de mismo modo se separo de ella, cuando abrió los ojos noto que ella seguía dormida, dio gracias a dios que no despertara… movió la silla en la que antes estaba y se sentó cerca de ella, apoyando su cabeza en su mano la observo por largo rato…

-Rin… ¿Que pasaría si no fueras mi hermana?—susurro el chico con melancolía.

Esa misma pregunta llevaba haciéndosela por años y aun no hallaba respuesta… sabia que lo que sentía por ella era real, tan real como el mismo y no un capricho como quiso creer al principio, aun así, trato de evitar amarla, por mucho tiempo, lo intento hasta llorar quiso romperse el corazón, pero simplemente no pudo olvidarla… no avía vuelta atrás la amaba y eso no iba a cambiar… aun y cuando quiera.

Lentamente volvió a besarla… ya no le importaba si despertaba, en realidad muy dentro de el esperaba que lo hiciera, para no tener otra opción que decirle lo mucho que la amaba, suspiro al separarse de ella… saliendo lentamente de la habitación se dirigió a la de la rubia… sabia que después de lo ocurrido hoy no podría dormir en la misma habitación…

Fin del Capitulo

* * *

><p>lose corto -.- iva a poner mas pero me di cuenta que contradecia la historia espero que les aya gustado sobretodo a ti Avril-linda :3 te quiero<p>

gracias por leer cuidencen

Isa-chan!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! chicos disculpe la tardanza que fueron 2 o 3 semanas -.- gomen la inspiracion estavan, pero no me alcanzaba el tiempo ni las ganas xD, lo termine el viernes pero lo subo hoy porque queria comenzar a escribir otra cosa... por cierto se que esto matara la trama pero, en sierto punto quiero regresar al inicio desde el punto de vista de Rin por eso la dejo tan misteriosa, pero no se si a ustedes les guste la idea diganme si no y modifico un poco eso xD pero bueno a lo que vine Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus integrantes

bien Aki ta:

Capitulo 2

"tengo que despertar, tengo que despertar, tengo que despertar"—me repito mil veces pero simplemente no tengo energía para hacerlo, hoy es lunes lo que significa que la preparatoria me espera, pero sencillamente no tengo ganas de despertar. Pero mi alarma me dice que me deje de juegos y que me levante de una vez, con su típico sonido "pib pib pib", suspire con frustración, al darme cuenta que no podía evitarlo. ¡Tenia que levantarme!, con la misma frustración me incorpore, fui a bañarme y al salir comencé a ponerme el uniforme que consistía: un pantalón gris de vestir, una camisa de manga larga blanca y una corbata roja, también ate mi cabello en una pequeña coleta.

Escuche una voz a mis espaldas, sin voltear sabia de quien se trataba, siempre se trataba de ella.

-vas a llegar tarde—fue lo único que me dijo, cuando voltee pude verla sentada con las pernas cruzadas sobre mi cama… suspire con frustración, amaba despertar y verla, odiaba que solo fuera una ilusión.

-"simplemente ignórala y se ira"—me dije a mi mismo cuando regresaba mi mirada al espejo para arreglar los últimos detalles, vi con el reflejo que ya no estaba, sonreí victorioso, tome mi maletín y baje a desayunar.

La mire unos cuantos segundos, mi hermana era hermosa sin duda, pero avía algo en ella que estaba mal, no sonreía, puede ser porque no quiere ir a la preparatoria, pero ahora que lo pienso no la he visto sonreír en días…

-buenos días, Rin—salude mientras terminaba de bajar lo que me restaban de escalones. Ella me miro sorprendida, tomo su plato y lo fue a llevar al fregadero, sin dirigirme la palabra un solo instante.

-buenos días, Len—me contesto tiempo después de modo apagado—hoy tengo que llegar temprano, Gumi me dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo—añadió aun en la cocina, la vi salir y tomar su maletín y dirigirse a la puerta, pero se detuvo y volteo—así que me adelanto, vete con cuidado Len—finalizo con la mirada en el suelo, para salir con tanta rapidez que no me dio ni siquiera tiempo de responder.

Si pudiera describir lo que sentí en ese instante, con tan solo una palabra seria: frustración, frustración de no saber porque diablos actuaba ella así.

Me serví mi desayuno, pero con tan solo recordar la mirada triste de Rin, perdí mi apetito, guarde mi plato en el refrigerador y me dirigí a la puerta, si no me apuraba lo que dijo _ella_ esta mañana se aria realidad.

x..X..x..X..x

Vocaloid, era una de las preparatorias más prestigiosas de Japón, a la cual tengo la fortuna de asistir, como este es mi último año la conozco como a la palma de mi mano, por lo que comencé a buscar a Rin con la mirada…

-Len~- escuche a mis espaldas, cuando me di la vuelta pude ver a Neru Akita, una joven rubia de largo cabello atado en una coleta de lado, de ojos azules y tez blanca, traía puesto el uniforme oficial de la preparatoria, era una falta a la atura de la rodilla gris, una blusa blanca de botones y una corbata roja.

-¿Qué necesitas Akita-san?—pregunte mientras me volteaba completamente, cuando lo hice pude ver cómo me miraba con reproche.

-¡Len! Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames "Akita-san" suena tan… formal, solo dime Neru ¿Ok?—me ordeno con reproche, solo atine a suspirar, sabía que no avía otro modo de hacer que se callara, por lo que asentí.

-entonces Neru—ella me sonrió esperanzada-¿has visto a Rin?—pregunte dudoso, no sabía si era correcto preguntarle a ella.

-¿tu hermana?—me pregunto yo solo asentí—no, no la he visto—suspire frustrado, solo quería encontrarla y llenarla de preguntas—pero dejemos de hablar de ella—por un momento olvide que estaba acompañado—y hablemos de "nosotros"—añadió ella, pero, ¿porque "nosotros"? la última vez que revise no avía ningún "nosotros"

- ¿a qué te refieres?—pregunte confundido, ella solo se sonrojo y bajo la vista… esto no me gustaba.

-tu sabes que yo te amo, y quería saber cuándo me dirás que tu también—me sorprendió la seguridad con la que hablaba. No sé quien le abra dicho que la "amo"

-Akita-san, yo no te amo, lo siento—baje la mirada, no sabía que responderle pero ella ya llevaba tiempo con lo mismo, este instante era el mejor para terminar con todo.

-¿ahí otra cierto?—me pregunto, pude ver que estaba triste, yo solo asentí— ¿es más hermosa que yo?—levante la vista sorprendido, sabía que era vanidosa pero no tanto.

-si ella es la persona más hermosa que conozco por dentro y por fuera, ella…-pero fui interrumpido.

-ya, no quiero escucharte mas—y así concluyo nuestra pequeña platica, ella se fue directo al edificio, yo mire el cielo y suspire frustrado, este día iba de mal en peor, y fue en ese instante cuando todo el timbre, suspire y comencé a correr hacia el salón, sabía que si Rin avía venido como dijo, estaría ahí…

x..X..x..X..x

Apenas entre pude ver a muchos de mis compañeros de pie, no podía ver a ninguna cabellera rubia, pero si a una verdosa…

-¡Gumi!—grite ella solo volteo buscando quien la llamaba, cuando me vio me sonrió dulcemente y se acerco.

-buenos días Len, ¿para qué me necesitas?—me pregunto con una sonrisa.

-¿Rin no está contigo?—le pregunte esperanzado, ella solo me miro confundida.

-¿Rin?, ¿conmigo?... no la he visto desde el viernes, ¿Por qué?—me pregunto y contesto con una sonrisa, yo solo lleve mi mano a mi frente y ahí la deje mientras levantaba la vista.

-por nada, gracias—dije mientras me daba la vuelta e intentaba salir, pero solo quedo en un intento pues al instante tope que Gakupo-sensei.

-¿a dónde piensa que va Kagamine-kun?—me pregunto, suspire frustrado mientras golpeaba con fuerza mi frente, este día no podía comenzar peor—valla a sentarse—me ordeno, me le quede viendo pensando en las posibilidades que tenia de empujarlo, para salir en busca de Rin, claro sin ser expulsado-¿Qué no me escucho Kagamine-kun? Le dije que fuera a sentarse—suspire frustrado, mientras miraba atrás del maestro… ahí se encontraba Rin, mirando el suelo, creo que mi plan de pasar sobre Gakupo-sensei no eran necesarios.

Me di la vuelta y fui directo a mi asiento, alado de la ventana, Rin iba a comenzar a seguirme, pero la detuvo Gakupo-sensei, puesto se le avía acercado a su oído para susurrarle algo, en ese mísero instante sentí celos, cuando termino de decirle ella asintió y fue a sentarse a su lugar que esta alado del mío, la mire por unos intentes pero ella se concentraba en su libreta… bastante extraño a ser verdad.

Y así pasaron las horas, hasta la última, cuando la maestra Luka, termino de dictarnos la tarea el timbre toco anunciándonos la salida…

-chicos tomen sus cosas, pueden salir—ordeno, mientras tomaba sus cosas y salía, seguida de una multitud de estudiantes.

-¿Rin, nos vamos juntos?—pregunte con una sonrisa, viendo las dificultades que tenia ella para guardar sus útiles, ella me miro y continuo con su ardua tarea sin darme respuesta, realmente me ofendí.

-lo siento Len, pero Gakupo-sensei quería que fuera a hablar con él a la salida—me contesto sin verme, entonces eso era lo que él le susurro.

-es…-iba a contestar pero fui interrumpido por Gakupo-sensei… Rin me sonrió en modo de despedida, mientras salía por la puerta, yo la seguí con la mirada, cuando ella llego a la puerta, Gakupo-sensei hiso una reverencia para despedirse de mí y cerró la puerta, dejándome completamente solo…

-que lindos se ven juntos, ¿no lo crees Len?—me pregunto con ironía _ella_ desde uno de los bancos…

A qué diablos se refiere…

Fin del Capitulo

* * *

><p>Alcaraciones!<p>

Sakura Kino: me encanto tu fic para mi es un honor que tu leyeras el mio espero te gustara este cap ^^

Anna Kagamine-san: xD me haces sonrojar... jamas pense tener seguidoras e.e, muchas gracias, es un halago que te gusten mis desvelos... perdon historias xD, me alegra que te la pudieras hacer ^^ y tambien que te guste esta ^^, jajaja gracias ^^ me entanta que te guste todo eso ^^, disculpame por no responder te iva a enviar un mensaje pero pense que iva a actualizar pronto y como vez me equivoque xD pero cualquier cosa que nesesites no dudes en pedirmela ^^ con gusto te ayudare ^^... no das miedo me alagas y haces que me sonroje solo eso xD cuidate Anna espero que te gustara este cap ^^

alinekiryuu: disculpa la tardanza! perdon pero pides informacion clasificada xD basicamente si eso es pero yo entendi otra cosa xD pero si llego a subir la vercion de Rin te lo explicaria mejor que genial ^^ espero que te gustara este cap ^^

Aiko Kimura: bueno me lei la pagina y conteste en ella... lo repito aqui si acepto que tengo muchos errores y mas ortograficos pero bueno esto lo hago por gusto no se me paga ni nada por el estilo ademas aun y cuando llevo casi un año me falta mucho por aprender pero aun asi agradesco que se tomaran el tiempo para correjir ^^ muchas gracias por leer ^^

Avril: maldita si no te recuerdo que lo subi no lo comentas ¬¬, me alegra que te gustara ^^ y no te preocupes tu has echo mucho por mi lo minimo que te merecias era un fic ^^... eso me recuerda voy a evitar el leenmon veo dificil que lo valla a escribir pero si ayare un modo de evitarlo xD me alegra que te gustara espero que etse cap tambien ^^

bueno chicos como aclare arriba veo dificl que yo valla a escribir el Lenmon porque no se como -.- y me da pena ¬/¬ pero ayare un modo de quitarlo sin que se note o afecte la historia... ya vere como xD cuidencen chicos espero les aya gustado tanto como para merecer comentario xD cuidencen

Bye Bye

Isa-chan!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! a que me daban por muerta? :D pues casi casi ¬¬U, e estado con my mala suerte, apenas termine este capitulo, me cortaron el internet ._., apenas me lo regresaron... comenze examenes... y cuando termine los ... ME ENFERME! -.- asi que tienen suerte de que no aya muerto xD... bueno bueno a lo que vengo (son las 6 de la mañana, estoy a nada de irme a la escuela pero me dijieron que iban a formatear la compu -.- ven! no soy yo es mi suerte) ok... Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus integrantes... PORQUE! -.-

bien aki ta:

Capitulo 3

Caminaba lentamente hasta mi casa, no tenía ganas ni energía para llegar, en realidad iba retrasado más de tres horas, suspire de cansancio y frustración, quería, necesitaba saber que era lo que Gakupo-sensei quería decirle a Rin que no lo pudiera decir en clase, me detuve unos segundos y cubrí mi rostro con mis manos y eleve mi mirada al cielo. Era la octava vez en menos de media hora que hacía lo mismo, cuando baje la mirada pude ver un auto, pero no cualquier auto, era el auto de Gakupo-sensei, cualquiera que lo hubiera visto una vez lo reconocería sin duda, puesto era difícil olvida un carro morado berenjena, y venia en la misma dirección donde queda mi casa…

Cuando entendí aquello comenzó a correr en dirección a mi hogar, tenía la necesidad de llegar lo antes posible, porque si mis cálculos no me fallaban, Rin estaba a punto de encerarse de nuevo en su habitación, como había echo todo el fin de semana. Llegue jadeante y abrí la puerta de golpe, pude ver a Rin con la mirada melancólica… con una foto de hace unos cuantos años en sus manos.

-Rin—susurre al verte, por tu repentino salto comprendí que estabas tan pensativa que no notaste mi presencia. Lentamente bajaste la fotografía y me sonreíste.

-bienvenido—me susurraste bajando la mirada, comenzaste a girar con la intención de irte, cosa que me confirmo de inmediato que me evitabas.

-espera—susurre, te detuviste sin mirarme, pero bajaste lentamente la mirada— ¿porque me evitas? –sabia muy dentro de mí que no obtendría respuesta.

-no lo hago—me contestaste contradiciéndote al instante, puesto comenzaste a correr a tu habitación, por un instante lo único que paso por mi cabeza era el movimiento de tu cabello al correr, lleve mis manos a mi cara, era la novena vez que hacía lo mismo. Lo decidí esta vez no te dejaría escapar.

Corrí hasta tu habitación y toque varias veces tu puerta, pero absolutamente nada, comencé a llamarte y dio el mismo resultado, solo escuche como una ventana se cerraba con fuerza.

-¿Ri…n?—no podía crearlo tanto querías evitarme que saltaste por la ventana del segundo piso, me acerque con miedo y solo pude verte correr-¡RIN!—simplemente seguiste corriendo hasta perderte entre las calles…

Baje lo más rápido que mis piernas permitían las escaleras, pero a mi parecer no era lo suficientemente rápido, seguí corriendo y lo único que pude ver eran esas calles por donde te habías ido completamente solas…

x..X..x..X..x

Recargue completamente mi cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá, llevaba más de 8 horas esperando que regresaras y el sueño comenzaba a vencerme, me levante y cambie de posición, no dejaría que el sueño me venciera, aun sigo preguntándome que hiso que dejara de buscarte, tal vez fue el cansancio…

-pensaste que sería mejor idea esperar que regresara a seguir buscándome sin dirección alguna—me contesto _ella_

-deja de referirte como Rin—conteste viéndola parada frente a mí.

-pero oni-chan yo soy Rin—respondió con voz infantil, me levante frustrado tomándola por los hombros con brusquedad.

-TU no eres RIN—conteste ella solo me sonrió con cinismo.

-lose, la verdadera pregunta es, ¿tu lo sabes?—una luz segó mis ojos, era un auto que se estacionaba enfrente, corrí a abrir la puerta, no tenía tiempo para pensar en _ella_

-Len no seas lento y ayúdame abriendo la puerta—me exigió Meiko, pero no podía hacer lo que me pedía, la impresión era demasiada— ¡Len!—aquel grito me regreso a la realidad, rápidamente abrí la puerta y la deje pasar.

Rin estaba completamente apoyada en Meiko, su pierna cojeaba y tenía una venda en el tobillo y otra en la muñeca, Meiko con cuidado la deposito en el sillón donde yo antes estaba, y me miro molesta.

-¡Como se te ocurre dejarla saltar por la ventana!—me grito realmente molesta, hasta cierto punto la comprendía, estaba tan o más preocupada que yo, en cambio solo me limite a bajar la mirada, pude escucharla tomar aire para seguir gritándome.

-Meiko fue mi culpa, no de Len—me defendió débilmente Rin, ambos volteamos a verla.

-¡¿Y tú? ¿Que diablos paso por tu cabeza al saltar?—siguió gritando, pero al final solo callo y suspiro frustrada—chicos me preocupo por ustedes, no quiero que tú la vuelvas a dejarla saltar y tu niñita, no quiero que lo hagas de nuevo, ¿me entienden?—ambos asentimos, ella solo se fue maldiciendo a los 4 vientos, cuando me acerque a la puerta para despedirme, pude ver a Miku, Kaito, Mikuo y Luka llenándola de preguntas, ella solo volteo y me miro molesta, en ese instante entendí que todos se habían preocupado por Rin…

Escuche un ruido a mis espaldas, cuando voltee era Rin que intentaba pararse, aun en ese estado quería huir de mi…

-¿vas a intentar saltar de nuevo?—pregunte con sarcasmo, tu solo bajaste la mirada y te paraste muy a penas-¿Por qué lo hiciste?, ¿Por qué me evitas a tal punto de atreverte a saltar?, ¿Por qué huyes de mi?, ¿Por qué Rin?—tu solo te paraste y comenzaste a caminar, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, te tome del brazo sin darme cuenta que te lastimaba te acerque y te abrace—Rin perdóname si algo he hecho mal, dime que hice y lo cambiare—te suplique, buscaba y buscaba pero simplemente no podía encontrar nada… amenos que.

Te mire con preocupación, tus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, intente secártelas pero tú solo golpeaste mi mano ante el contacto… como si te diera asco.

-no puedes cambiarlo, solo déjame sola—me pediste alejándote de mi… no había vuelta atrás, te tome del brazo atrayéndote a mí con fuerza, te vi unos instantes y te bese como siempre quise besarte, sabía que te había perdido en ese instante, el besarte aquella noche pudo haber sido el mayor error de mi vida, pero al final de cuentas ya sabias que te amaba… si yo me equivocaba este beso te lo diría.

Intente intensificar aquel pequeño rose, pero lo salado de tus lagrimas me regreso a la realidad, abrí los ojos, pude ver que los tuyos estaban cerrados con lagrimas resbalando por tus mejillas.

-Rin…-susurre, en ese instante abriste los ojos y golpeaste mi mejilla con tu mano extendida.

-quiero que olvides lo que paso Len—dijiste sin darme un porque, solo seguiste a duras penas con tu camino, tenía la tentación de ayudarte pero no sabía como reaccionarias, hasta que caíste al suelo, sin pensarlo mas, corrí a tu rescate, no te mire solo te ayude a apoyarte en mi y te lleve a tu habitación.

Apenas entre en tu habitación, voltee ligeramente a verte, era la primera vez desde que me golpeaste que me atrevía a verte, te veías triste y confundida… esta era la última vez que podría siquiera tocarte y lo sabia…

-gracias—susurraste sin verme, yo solo te senté en tu cama, cuando levantaste tu mirada, pude ver tus ojos, igual de confundidos pero más rojos, aun hoy no comprendo porque los serraste en aquel instante, pero algo dentro de mi me obligo a tomar aquella acción como una señal y simplemente te volví a besar, no correspondiste pero tampoco me rechazaste… estabas mas confundida de lo que pensé.

-te amo, discúlpame por lastimarte—susurre al separarme de ti, cerré los ojos esperando el impacto, pero nunca llego, cuando me atreví a mirarte tu simplemente parecías idea, como una computadora apagada-¿Rin?—me atreví a preguntar.

-vete—susurraste regresando a la realidad, lo note porque tus ojos ya no parecían hechos de vidrio, lentamente me levante y me fui sin queja alguna, comprendí tu comportamiento, en realidad agradecí que no gritaras lo enfermo que estaba por amarte de aquella manera—olvida lo que paso aquí—susurraste tomándome por sorpresa, una pequeña risa salió de mis labios seguida de "dudo que ocurra aun y cuando es lo que más deseo" y simplemente salí, cerrando la puerta atrás de mi…

Me recosté en aquel pedazo de madera, resbalándome hasta tocar el suelo, cubrí mi cara con mis manos, intentando ahogar aquel grito que me exigía salir, con lentitud me levante y fui a mi habitación, en ese instante dese seguir besándote hasta las últimas consecuencias, pero sabía que era tarde para regresar y besarte de nuevo…

Fin del Capitulo

* * *

><p>*Rin no salto asi de "wiii" salto a un techito y luego al suelo... no es suicida chicos ¬¬, solo queria dejar eso claro xD*<p>

Aclaraciones:

Avril: Gracias :D eso me alegra, Muchas gracias ^^ es un honor que me leas, no ahi problema y con lo del leenmon, ya estoy buscando mi alternativa xD *desidida a no escribirlo* seee te diste cuenta porque esta rara? xD no se si lo deje demasiado obvio xD tambien te quiero Avril ^^

Sakura-chan: no se si lo aya dejado claro en este cap... espero y si, "Ella" es una ilucion optica que creeo Len, basicamente es Rin pero mas pervertida xD, lo que saque de tu fic fue la idea de partirlo en dos, osea lo que piensa Len lo que piena Rin xD solo eso, Len no es tan tonto._. aunque paresca un poco xD, amo tu fic es muy bueno ._., disculpame pero no e tenido tiempo de leer la actualizacion -.-, bueno cuidate ^^

emmm creo que es todo, por favor disculpenme por no actualizar -.- pero ya di mis escusas! ademas de que perdi mi usb ._. es horrible siento que e traumado a alguien... ahi tenia todo mi incesto -.- morire! bueno cuidencen chicos ^^ gracias por leer...

Bye Bye

Isa-Chan!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! disculpen, por favor, disculpen la tardanza, no tengo excusa por haber tardado tanto, espero ustedes y Kami-sama me perdonen -.- bueno no los retraso mas, aqui esta cal cap... Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus integrantes...

Bien aqui esta :D

Cap 4

Día tras día, tras día, tras día, me llevo a lo que soy ahora. En este instante han pasado 6 meses desde mi encuentro con mi hermosa gemela, todo cambio, nada es igual, mi mundo, aquel mundo que giraba en torno a mi ella, se desmorono, puesto ya no es mi hermana, solo soy el extraño que vive en su casa. Mi mundo en consecuencia se torno a otra cosa, las fiestas, las chicas, la vida de cualquier joven sin principios se volvió mi vida, mi mundo… el remplazo de mi gemela. No lo niego, esta vida de excesos se volvió el sustituto de aquella rubia que robaba mi sueño…

-bien chicos pueden salir—dijo Meiko, mientras cerraba el libro que tenía en sus manos y salía por la puerta siendo interrumpida por Gakupo.

-¡Chico!—interrumpió nuestra salida casi sin aliento—olvide decirles que mañana comenzaremos con la teoría de las cuerda, necesito que lean algo referente a eso para que sepan de que trata—siguió mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-debiste haber dicho eso cuando tuviste tu oportunidad, ahora largo de mi salón—grito Meiko mientras lo golpeaba con el ahora libro cerrado.

-recuérdenlo la Teoría de las cuerdas—dijo cuando Meiko cerraba la puerta en su cara.

-ese hombre algún día me matara—suspiro mientras regresaba su mirada a la clase—pero me recordó, deben estudiar desde la pagina 159 a la 178 el viernes les pondré un examen, estén preparados—dijo mientras salía, me levante suspirando y guarde mis cosas en el maletín para después intentar salir.

-Len—escuche susurrar a mis espaldas, era Seeu una nueva alumna—le dije a Rin que si podíamos ir a cenar a tu casa y acepto—mi novia en turno—entonces iré a las 8, ¿está bien?—me pregunto ingenuamente mientras me besaba, no me moleste en cerrar los ojos y mire a la causante de todo esto, ella también me miraba, cuando me separe de Seeu la tome de la mano y nos fuimos.

5 horas más tarde…

"_a qué horas vendrás con ella?" _

"_terminamos esta tarde"_

"_otra más? Cuantas este mes?"_

"_4 si contamos a Neru"_

"_no estabas con Neru antes?"_

"_nunca me niego a una chica linda, mas si vive sola"_

No recibí ningún nuevo mensaje. Me recargué sobre la barda revisando mis números, la siguiente en la lista Teto Kasane. Supongo para el viernes estaré con ella, bajo sus sabanas… reí ante la idea.

Mensaje

"_tienes tarea genio Kagamine"_

No me moleste en contestar el mensaje, no pienso gastar mi saldo en Mikuo, así que solo suspire y emprendí mi camino a mi hogar, el corto y fascinante camino a ese lugar solitario y abrumador que muchos llamarían hogar.

Llegue y como siempre no había nadie visible, me quite los zapatos sin molestarme en saludar, subiendo a mi habitación en silencio, pero abrí los ojos de golpe al sentir un cuerpo estrellarse con el mío. Era Rin que me miraba de igual modo sorprendida, pero bajo la mirada y siguió caminando como si yo no estuviera ahí, suspire pesadamente y seguí con mi camino a mi habitación.

x..X..x..X..x

Pasaron las horas estudiando lo mismo, de algún modo inexplicable, odiaba esta teoría, era inaplicable y completamente absurda, no estaba comprobada, ni se veía como podían comprobar la existencia de un mundo alterno. Inexistente e imposible, así describía esta tonta teoría…

Me levante de la cama y detuve la música, me centre tanto en buscar como comprobar esta teoría que olvide que la música estaba sonando. Abrí la puerta, nadie, baje las escaleras con cierta cautela, nadie, fui directamente a la cocina sin prender el foco, no quiera despertar a nadie, mejor dicho no quería despertarla a ella. Lose, es absurdo que me esconda de mi hermana, pero en cierto punto lo hago por ella, solo para que ella deje de sentirse incomoda.

-te caerás y lastimaras si no prendes el foco cuando bajes a la cocina—genial fui descubierto.

-no quería despertarte—conteste mientras me volteaba, encontrándola sentada en el sillón dándome la espalda.

-iba ir a despertarte, así que no te preocupes por eso—no comprendo eso de ir a despertarme—no comprendo la teoría y quería que me la explicaras—dijo secamente aun mirando su libro— ¿podrás?—me extendió el mismo.

-claro—dije tomándolo y caminando hasta estar enfrente de ella—la teoría es sencilla, habla sobre la posibilidad de un mundo paralelo al nuestro, en el cual lo que ocurre aquí, afecta al otro, ¿comprendes?—le pregunte, ella solo se levanto dándome la espalda.

-¿Cómo si fuera el reflejo del otro?—pregunto aun sin verme.

-si, así exactamente, también existe la teoría de un mundo con las mismas personas, pero en diferentes situaciones—termine cerrando el libro y extendiéndolo para que ella lo tomara. Cuando lo hiso lo abrazo y yo me dispuse a subir las escaleras, pero su voz me detuvo.

-¿eso quiere decir que existe la posibilidad de que en otro mundo paralelo tu y yo no seamos hermanos?—calle unos cuantos segundos meditando esa pregunta, ahora comprendo el porqué mi odio a esa teoría.

-es solo una teoría—justo eso, que esa teoría no estuviera comprobada, era lo que me hacia odiarla, me dejaba sin posibilidades de un mundo donde tuviera la posibilidad de hacerla mía.

-¿pero es posible?—me pregunto con un deje de… ¿esperanza?, no sé que buscaba con eso.

-según la teoría, lo es—conteste sin más, subiendo las escaleras, un día largo merecía una siesta larga.

x..X..x..X..x

Otro día mas, otro tediosos y aburrido día mas, me levante, me bañe, me vestí, no desayune y salí de mi casa sin despedirme de nadie. Una absurda rutina de un tipo que intenta aparentar que todo en casa sigue estando igual, pero claro que eso no es verdad, nada en casa es igual, nada con su hermana es igual, nada en su vida lo es, todo cambio radicalmente por un deseo absurdo y patético de querer poseer algo que por biología no era de él. Si estoy arrepentido, pero aun así lo aria de nuevo mil veces.

-¡Len! Duerme conmigo—gritaron a mis espaldas, el responsable Mikuo Hatsune, mi idiota amigo Mikuo Hatsune.

-Claro, pero también con tu hermana—sonreí dándole un golpe bajo.

-mejor con la tuya—auch, eso dolió.

-idiota—susurre siguiendo con mi caminata.

-o vamos, ¿en serio te molestaras por eso?—pregunto incrédulo, yo solo lo fulmine con la mirada—tu comenzarte niñito, además es lo mismo—siguió, me detuve y lo mire.

-claro que no es lo mismo—me defendí volteándome a verlo, el me miro con clara burla.

-claro que es lo _mismo_—susurro mientras se reía, pero sus facciones cambiaron y m tomo del brazo cambiando completamente el curso que llevábamos.

-¿a dónde crees que vas Hatsune?—dije mientras me soltaba y él me volvía a sostener, me regreso una sonrisa u tanto forzada.

-es el último año, y se está terminando, vamos a tomar otro camino hoy—me contesto, no mirándome a mí, sino a lo que sea que estuviera a mi espalda.

-está bien—susurre.

Caminamos unos cuantos minutos mientras el mantenía la mirada en el suelo, jamás comprenderé a los Hatsune, son tan extraños, pero al final me decidí a preguntarle.

-¿Que pasa Mikuo?—el solo me miro y negó con la cabeza.

-recuerdos—dijo levantando la mirada y sonriéndome.

-o y como no querías recordar si me trajiste a rastras a los salones de los de primer año—le reclame molesto, el volvió a bajar la mirada con tristeza—etto pero es divertido así que no te pongas triste de nuevo—dije intentando reanimarlo.

-oh que lindo Len Kagamine se preocupa por mi—maldito idiota, no lo dije pero mi mirada asesina le debió haber dado una idea—no te enojes, solo recordaba cómo era cuando salía con Rin—casi había olvidado que ellos salieron en primer año durante 3 meses, jamás me dijo porque terminaron.

-a todo esto, ¿porque terminaron?—tal vez era momento de saberlo.

-porque me entere que nuestra relación lastimaba a alguien a quien yo quiero mucho—me dijo mientras volteaba a verme con una sonrisa.

-aun así si amabas a mi hermana, no debiste haberla dejado porque a Miku no le gustaba que estuvieran los dos juntos, ella debió haber comprendido—dije intentando solucionar una relación que había terminado hace mas de 2 años.

-no fue por Miku—me dijo mientras seguía caminando, dejándome atrás. Entonces si no fue por ella, ¿por quién?

Continuamos nuestra caminata en silencio, no quise explorar más en el pasado, pero aun me queda la duda, de quien era esa persona a la cual la relación de Mikuo con Rin lastimaba.

x..X..x..X..x

Después de unas horas de clase, por fin hubo receso, Mikuo salió corriendo apenas sonó la campana, seguido de todos los estudiantes espeto yo, me levante despacio y guarde mis cosas en mi mochila, dejándola sobre el pupitre. Salí igual de lento y bostezando de vez en vez, estaba cansado, ayer no había descansado nada y lo peor es que tampoco había cenado, por consecuencia tenía hambre… te maldigo Teoría de las cuerdas, te maldigo.

Fui lo más rápido que pude a la cafetería, apenas llegue compre un hotdog frio y una soda sin gas, había olvidado porque odiaba comer en el colegio, pero mi hambre es demasiada como para exigir demasiado. Me senté en una mesa retirada de las personas, y apenas tuve aquel hot dog en mis manos lo mordí… me arrepentí al instante, nunca había sentido tanto asco al comer algo, y no es porque mi estomago fuera delicado, sino que simplemente era asqueroso.

Me levante completamente asqueado, dejando ahí el hot dog apenas probado y la soda ni siquiera por la mitad, puse las cosas sobre la bandeja y tire la basura en el bote mas cercano, para después salir lo más rápido que pudiera de ese lugar de tortura culinaria.

Me pasee por los pasillos del colegio, sin la dirección bien definida, solo quería distraerme un poco, por lo que pensé en aprovechar mi tiempo y comenzar a seducir a Kasane, porque si quiero cumplir mi plazo, debería comenzar lo más rápido posible, por lo tanto me dispuse a localizarla… pero no la encontré, en cambio encontré la cabellera rubia de mi gemela, como siempre intente darme la vuela e irme, pero estaba ahí, ella con Gakupo, algo llamo mi atención, ella sonreía con su mirada completamente iluminada…

Intente, con todas mis fuerzas alejarme, pero simplemente los celos, rencor, odio y demás sentimientos que llenaron mi corazón, no me lo perimiría, ahí estaba yo, parado como estúpido, apretando mis puños, en un intento sobre-humano, de no correr en la dirección en que ellos se encontraban y llevarme a Rin, claro después de golpear a Gakupo… me contuve, a pesar de su sonrisa, me contuve, tenia celos, celos de que ella le sonriera a él y no a mi…

Ella bajo la mirada, aun con su sonrisa, después de una pequeña frase, la levanto y lo miro con una sonrisa sonrojada, por alguna extraña razón, me contuve, aun y cuando quería golpearlo, por tener algo que no anhelaba tanto, me contuve, pero el levanto lentamente su mando y la puso sobre la cabeza de ella… si lo que él buscaba era provocarme lo logro.

Suavice mi puños, y baje la mirada, busque dentro de mí un modo de contenerme, una simple luz de esperanza para no golpear a Gakupo, pero aparentemente Rin tenía otra idea…

-gracias Gakupo-sensei—la escuche susurrar, su voz sonaba completamente cálida y gentil, hace tanto no escuchaba su voz así, levante la vista y la vi, rodeada de los brazos de Gakupo y ella correspondiéndole. Era el colmo de mi paciencia, tome el impulso necesario, y corrí en su dirección, la tome del brazo sin verla y la jale, antes de comenzar a correr en la dirección contraria a la que se encontraba Gakupo, lo vi y el solamente me sonrió de modo… amable.

Pude correr unos cuantos metros sin problemas, pero apenas nos acercamos a las escaleras, comencé a sentir que ella se resistía, la ignore completamente, aun estaba concentrado en el porqué diablos actuaba de esa manera, sabia a la perfección que ella me lo preguntaría y para ser sincero no tengo la mínima idea de porque lo hice. La jale por los cuatro pisos restantes, para llegar a la azotea, cuando llegamos, empuje la puerta y a ella adentro.

Respiraba entre cortadamente, intentando recuperar el aliento que perdí en mi gran carrera hasta la azotea, ella estaba en la misma situación que yo, pero su mirada estaba fija en mí, no parecía feliz y creo que tiene derecho de no estarlo.

-¿Que diablos te pasa?, ¿Quien te crees para jalarme de esa manera?—me pregunto completamente enojada, yo solo levante la vista encontrándome con la de ella.

-tu hermano Rin, aunque odies la idea de que lo soy, aunque me odies a mí, lo soy—conteste imitando su actitud—no sé quién te crees tu como para andar de ofrecida, se que te va mal en la maldita materia, pero no es para que te revuelques con el profesor solo para pasar—continúe completamente fuera de mi—la Rin que recuerdo no sería una puta—termine gritando.

Pude sentir al instante su mano impactarse con mi rostro, volteando el mismo por la fuerza de su golpe, nos mantuvimos en silencio, ella solo… lloraba, no comprendía el porqué de su llanto, aunque sabía bien que mis palabras lo habían causado.

-¡te odio!—en ese instante mi mundo se vino abajo… sabia o al menos sospechaba que lo hacía, pero escucharla decir eso, era demasiado para mi poca cordura…

Fin del Cap.

* * *

><p>aclaraciones:<p>

Sakura: gracias por la ayuda :D y disculpa la tardanza -.-, jajaja aun pienso en eso y me rio xD jajajaja soy la culpable de que una persona tenga trauma xD, aa pues ella desaparece despues del cap 2... nose me di cuenta de que seria muy parecia a Kakono (capricho del destino) asi que la desapareci, ademas que no era muy importante, pero buena pregunta Sakura!, no yo no quiero poner leenmon pero creo que ya aye el modo de no ponerlo :D y se le llama cortar el pedaso :D, sip me gusta mucho tu fic espero que termines el cap pronto :D cuidate

Regis Draco: Gracias ^^ disculpa la tardanza

Dante tsunami:... no se que decirte mas que me da tristeza, no en serio, me da tristeza que ayas olvidado para que se viene a fanfiction, digo hasta en el nombre lo dice, FANfiction, es de fans, personas sin experiencia que solo vienen a divertirse, si tanto te lastima la vista leerme, entonses pues simple no lo hagas, que para serte sinsera, tu me tienes sin cuidado, disculpa mis errores ortograficos, pero yo vengo a divertirme no a escribir un libro, gracias de cualquier modo por tu comentario, solo una cosa, si vas a contestarme, que sea de modo constructivo no destructivo cuidate ^^

ah! disculpen de nuevo la tardanza, por cierto, queria preguntarles, ustedes cren que seria buena idea subir la vercion de Rin o pasar directamente al cap final? es que los capitulos de Rin son tres o cuatro y no se si deberia subirlos, espero me den su opinion... cuidencen ^^

Bye Bye

Isa-chan!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! una eternidad sin publicar xD es que me entretube con Ilusion y fue de ... xD ademas que no recordaba que iba asi que nimodo e.e ya no tardare ademas solo faltan dos capitulos y lo habre terminado -.- espero les guste :D. Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus integrantes.

Bien aqui esta:

Capitulo 5

-lunes…-susurre aun mirando el techo, eran las 4:30 de la mañana, y no recuerdo haber dormido, parpadee un par de veces y con una tremenda lentitud me levante y entre a bañarme, usualmente me levantaría en una hora pero no quiero dormir y soñar de nuevo…

Entre en la ducha, necesitaba que algo me despertara, y el agua fría era perfecta para eso, cuando salí comencé a cambiarme, volví a ver la hora 5:00 am, tome mi mochila y baje a desayunar, nada, ni un alma. Len aun no despertaba y eso me alegraba, sigo sin saber cómo actuar enfrente de el después de lo que paso, mis ojos comenzaron a arder, me daba terror pensar en que pasaría cuando lo volviera a ver, en el fin de semana lo vi a lo mucho tres veces, y en todas salí corriendo o me enceraba con la escusa estúpida de estar estudiando… ¡mi cabeza ni siquiera puede pensar en el estudio últimamente!

Me serví el desayuno y una taza de café, comencé a comer lentamente, pero mi mente volvió a ser absorbida por el recuerdo…

Flash back

_Era viernes en la noche, solo había una rubia abrazando sus rodillas, acababa de ser besada, por la única persona que no puede hacerlo, su hermano gemelo, suspiro bajando su mirada, ¿que debía hacer?, ella no lo amaba como él lo hacía, pero aun así, aquel rubio no sabía que ella sabía._

_Ella solo deseaba que esto fuera un pesadilla, una muy mala pesadilla, pero aun así, sabía que aquello no podía ser cierto, bajo la mirada, mojando con sus lagrimas sus rodillas, no quería ni pensar en que pasaría a partir de ahora… solo pensaba en una pregunta que el rubio anteriormente le había hecho… ¿Qué pasaría si no fuera su hermana?..._

Fin de flash back

Y esa estúpida pregunta aun me persigue, ¿qué pasaría si no fuera su hermana?, ¿acaso las cosas serian diferente?, ¿acaso yo también lo amaría como él a mi?, mire mi café, ya no salía humo de él, lo que me decía que se había enfriado, suspire…

-Buenos días, Rin—me petrifique al escuchar su voz, lo mire y recogí mi plato y café frio, no sabía que decirle, ni que hacer…

-Buenos días, Len—lo único que se me ocurrió fue responder su saludo mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas que sin aviso comenzaron a salir—hoy tengo que llegar temprano, Gumi me dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo—mentí, yo era una excelente mentirosa, pero Len era el único que sabía cuando mentía- así que me adelanto, vete con cuidado Len—por lo que decidí huir, salí tan rápido realmente no quería escucharlo de nuevo, sabía que me derrumbaría.

Comencé a correr no quería que él me alcanzara, cuando por fin pude ver el edificio de la preparatoria me detuve, no sabía qué hacer, si conocía a Len lo primero que aria seria buscarme o buscar a Gumi, entre en pánico no había pensado en ese pequeño detalle, no había hablado con Gumi desde el viernes…

Levante la vista, vi aquel edificio con un gran reloj, eran las 6:00 las clases comenzaban en media hora, no pensé en otra cosa y solo corrí a los baños a encerrarme ahí, como lo hice todo este maldito fin de semana, quería pensar, no podía simplemente evitarlo toda mi vida… ¿o sí?

x..X..x..X..x

Escuche como la puerta del baño se abría, instintivamente abrace mis rodillas e intente dejar de llorar, no quería hacer el mínimo ruido.

-¿escuchaste?—pregunto una de aquellas chicas que acababan de entrar.

-¿Qué?—pregunto la otra.

-Akita Neru se le confesó a Kagamine Len—dijo la primera, solo con eso baje los pies y mire mis piernas.

-¿en serio?—pregunto la segunda, no pude evitar poner atención.

-si, dicen que vieron a Akita llorar… no me sorprende es una vanidosa—dijo la primera… de cierto modo no pude evitar sentirme culpable.

-entonces Kagamine debió haberla rechazado, ¿verdad?—pregunto tontamente la segunda como si no fuera obvio.

-si, si, dicen que el está enamorado de otra chica—contesto la primera, me levante sin aviso y abrí la puerta del baño, las mire por unos segundos, ellas solo me miraron sorprendidas, casi podía leer en sus ojos "la hermana de Len", me voltee molesta y solo salí.

Por mi culpa habían lastimado a Akita, no es que ella me agrade mucho, pero aun así me sentía la persona más culpable del mundo, ¿Por qué tenía que ser su hermana?... pero qué diablos pienso, eso no debería estarme preguntando, debería preguntarme porque me ama…

Sentí un golpe, cuando levante la vista pude ver que era Gakupo-sensei, yo solo hice una pequeña reverencia mientras susurraba "lo siento", el solo me miro, cuando yo intente irme el me detuvo.

-Kagamine-chan, a donde va su clase es hacia el otro lado—me dijo yo solo voltee lo había olvidado por un instante, solo lo mire y asentí, cuando quería irme de nuevo el volvió a detenerme—Kagamine-chan ¿porque tiene los ojos rojos?—me pregunto sin avisar, soy una tonta, salí tan rápido del baño que olvide lavarme la cara, solo baje la mirada.

-no dormí bien—en parte era cierto, pero sé que él no me creería, y no lo aria por lo bajo que sonaba mi voz.

-Kagamine-chan, míreme cuando me hable—me contesto obligándome a verlo, yo solo aparte mi vista— ¿estuvo llorando no es cierto?—yo solo baje mi mirada, me sentía un maldito libro abierto, pero aun así lo negué—Kagamine-chan, no debe mentirme, contésteme, estuvo llorando, ¿verdad?—baje mi mirada y solo asentí, no tengo idea porque, tal vez estaba cansada de mentir y esconderme todo el fin de semana. Pude ver como abría la boca para seguir hablando, pero la campana lo interrumpió—hablare con usted cuando las clases termines, por ahora vallamos al salón—me dijo yo solo atine a asentir, de algún modo creí conveniente hablar con alguien, aun y cuando era un maestro tan extraño como él.

El camino hacia el salón fue en total silencio, yo caminaba atrás de el con la mirada en el suelo, intentando que nadie viera mis lagrimas, sería demasiado que toda la escuelas se enterara que estuve llorando, porque supongo que lo de Akita fue esta mañana y ahora toda la escuela lo sabe… en verdad los rumores corren rápido.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Gakupo-sensei, lo extraño era que no se dirigía a mí, sino a… Len.

-¿a dónde piensa que va Kagamine-kun?—pregunto Gakupo-sensei parecía molesto, yo solo baje mas mi mirada, no me importaba si todo el mundo se enteraba que estuve llorando, solo si Len no lo hacía—valla a sentarse—ordeno Gakupo-sensei, pero Len simplemente ignoro eso-¿Qué no me escucho Kagamine-kun? Le dije que fuera a sentarse—por un instante pude sentir la mirada de Len sobre mí, un extraño escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, solo lo escuche suspirar y Gakupo-sensei comenzó avanzar, yo lo seguí y luego intente ir a mi lugar, pero Gakupo-sensei volvió a detenerme por tercera vez.

-recuerda que quiero hablar contigo después de clases—me susurro al oído, me sentí nerviosa podía sentir la mirada de Len sobre mí, y solo atine a asentir, para dirigirme a mi lugar.

Aun sentía la mirada de Len, por lo que intente concentrarme en otra cosa y aparentemente mi libreta era la salvación…

x..X..x..X..x

Era ultima hora, Luka-sensei, solo nos dictaba la tarea, o eso creo ya que tengo un serio problema con la materia de ingles, casi tan grande como lo tengo con la de física, no sé si sea porque Gakupo-sensei no sabe explicar, ya que cuando Len me mostraba como hacer las cosas, todo parecía ser más fácil…

Aun recuerdo esa noche, cuando lo hago, no puedo evitar sentirme un tanto culpable, siempre pedía ayuda a Len, no importaba que fácil era, siempre iba con él, no solo en la escuela, sino también en otras cosas, como cuando me enamore de Mikuo, el fue el primero en enterrase, ahora me pregunto si en ese entonces, me amaba como lo hace ahora, si es así, entonces lo lastime de un modo que no sería capaz de perdonarme…

Pude escuchar el timbre y a Luka-sensei permitiéndonos retirarnos, guarde con algo de dificultad los útiles, seguía algo aturdida por los recuerdos y fue cuando escuche a Len.

-¿Rin, nos vamos juntos?—me detuve un momento, no sabía qué hacer, así que solo lo mire, y seguí haciendo lo que hacía, necesitaba pensar en que contestarle, hasta que lo recordé.

-lo siento Len, pero Gakupo-sensei quería que fuera a hablar con él a la salida—por todo lo que avía pasado, había olvidado por completo eso.

Escuche como la puerta se abría y vi a Gakupo-sensei en ella, el hiso una reverencia, supongo a Len, yo en cambio, solo le sonreí, para levantarme e ir con Gakupo-sensei, apenas salí, el cerro la puerta.

-¿quiere que la lleve a su casa, Kagamine-chan?—pregunto, yo solo asentí mirando el suelo.

x..X..x..X..x

Apena llegamos, lo deje entrar, el se sentó en el sillón y yo en el que estaba enfrente de ese, baje mi mirada, pero podía sentir la suya sobre mí, me hacía sentir nerviosa, pero de un modo completamente diferente al que sentía cuando Len me miraba.

Estuvimos así por unos 15 minutos, hasta que el comenzó a hablar.

-Rin ¿porque estuviste llorando?—me pregunto, baje la mirada, no supe que contestar.

-no puedo decirte Gakupo—tenia permitido llamarlo así fuera de la escuela, puesto el era como un padre para mi, el solo suspiro sonoramente.

-Rin, sabes que eso no es cierto, tú puedes decirme lo que quieras y lo sabes—me dijo, era cierto, siempre que peleaba con Len, le pedía consejos a él, aun y cuando era raro, era alguien maduro y en quien confiaba.

-no puedo—conteste, escuche como se levanto y me abrazo, me sentí como una pequeña niña perdida y sin saber porque comencé a llorar, no sentía dolor solo una horrible presión en mi pecho.

Seguí llorando en los brazos de Gakupo, no sabía porque no podía detenerme, tal vez paso una hora o más, pero él seguía ahí y solo intentaba consolarme.

-Len—susurre, el me soltó y me miro con una sonrisa.

-¿vez que si podías decirme?, ¿que te hiso esta vez Len?, cualquier cosa tiene arreglo y lo sabes—me dijo como lo hiso hace años, exactamente así era cuando pequeña, peleaba con Len e iba corriendo con Gakupo o Meiko-nee, usualmente tenían razón, pero esta vez se equivocaba, eso no tenia arreglo.

-no lo tiene—le dije, el me miro confundido—no lo tiene, te equivocas Gakupo—seguía, realmente me dolía decir aquello, pero era la verdad, no tenia arreglo.

-Rin, ¿Qué paso?—yo solo me desplome y comencé a llorar, que debía decirle "Len me beso y me dijo que me amaba, pero calma lo hiso cuando dormía, esa persona en la que me apoyaba, me dijo que me amaba en secreto y no sé desde cuando lo hace, ¿sabes lo horrible que es pensar que yo lo pude haber lastimado?", pero no era capaz de decirlo—Rin dime que paso—me exigió yo solo tome aire.

-Len me ama de un modo que no puedo amarlo, pero él no sabe que lo se—el solo me miro confundido, el bajo la mirada, sabía que había cometido un error, no quiero que Gakupo mire diferente a Len.

-lose—susurro sin verme, ¿lo sabe?

-¿Qué?—pregunte después de un largo silencio, ¿que diablos me está diciendo?-¿Cómo que lo sabes?—pregunte molesta, mientras me levantaba.

-yo sabía desde hace años que Len está enamorado de ti—me contesto aun sin verme, golpe su mejilla con mi mano, el solo volteo el rostro, como era capaz de esconderme algo así, como era capaz de esconderme que mi hermano estaba enamorado de mi—se que estas molesta, pero no era mi obligación, ni de Meiko decirte—dijo yo solo abrí mas mis ojos, ¿Meiko-nee sabia?—era de Len—continuo.

Me tire en el sofá de nuevo, el solo se levanto y camino a la puerta.

-cuando la impresión de todo esto se te pase, sabes que puedes contar conmigo—me dijo cuando salió, yo solo asentí y suspire, mi mundo se vino abajo en un solo fin de semana.

Cubrí mis ojos, esperando que mis manos fueran mojadas por mis lagrimas, pero creo que he llorado tanto, que ya no tengo más lagrimas, lentamente me levante y fui directo al buro, tome una fotografía de las que ahí había, en ella estaba Len y yo, cuando tenias unos 8 años. Era tan triste pensar que no podía regresar a ese día y ser tan feliz, que no podía ser de nuevo la princesa de Len, sin que el mundo pensara cosas que no eran, aunque ahora comienzo a pensar, si yo era su princesa, porque comenzó a alejarse, tal vez sea porque desde entonces se halla enamorado de mi o quizás también, lo hiso por nuestro bien…

Flash back

_-Rin, me da miedo los juegos así y tú lo sabes—dijo un pequeño niño rubio, de unos 8 años, que era jalado por su hermana a una montaña rusa, cosa a la cual él le tenía pavor._

_-esto es una cita Len, debes hacer lo que tu princesa diga—contesto la niña rubia, pero choco con una chica un poco mayor—lo siento—hiso una reverencia, aquella chica solo le sonrió._

_-que lindos niños, ¿acaso están en una cita?—pregunto con un poco de picardía, la rubia solo sonrió y asintió alegre, pero la niña que acompañaba a la joven la miro extraña._

_-pero hermana, ¿ellos son gemelos no lo notaste?—dijo la pequeña niña de pelo negro igual que su hermana._

_-¡si!, Len es mi hermano gemelo y estamos teniendo una cita—sonrió amplia e inocentemente la rubia, pero las dos chicas los miraron extraño, cosa que los incomodo._

_-sabes, está mal que tu salgas en una cita con tu hermano, solo debes tener citas con la persona que ames—dijo la joven al ponerse a la altura de Rin._

_-pero, yo amo a Len—dijo mientras lo abrazaba, la joven solo volvió a acercarse y la tomo de los hombros._

_-si lose, yo también amo a mi hermana, pero a lo que me refiero, es que solo debes tener citas con chicos a los que ames—contesto la joven perdiendo un poco de su paciencia._

_-pero Len es un chico y lo amo—contesto con total inocencia, pero había perdido su sonrisa._

_-si pero amar a tu hermano es diferente que amar a cualquier chico, porque a tu hermano lo amas porque es tu hermano, a un chico lo amas, porque se lo gana—contesto perdiendo su paciencia._

_-pero Len se gano mi amor—contesto inclinando su cabeza, la chica iba a contestar pero fue interrumpida por la niña._

_-pero esta mal que ames a tu hermano de ese modo, es extraño, además no puedes casarte con tu hermano y solo puedes salir con chicos con los que puedes casarte—soltó con total malicia la pequeña niña, Len bajo la mirada, pensando en lo que la niña había dicho._

_-pero—hablo por primera vez Len—yo me casare con Rin—dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano—así que no está mal que tengamos una cita—sonrió inocentemente._

x..X..x..X..x

Ahora después de casi 8 años, comprendo a lo que aquellas chicas se referían, tal vez Len lo hiso hace tiempo y por eso se alejo o tal vez se dio cuenta de algo que yo no, ya que aunque me duela admitirlo, ellas no fueron ni las primeras ni las ultimas en decirnos que nuestra relación era extraña…

Sonreí con melancolía al recordar ese día, Meiko-nee y Miku casi golpean a esas chicas, de no ser por Kaito y Mikuo, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, pero creo que con las palabras que Luka-nee les dijo, fue suficiente para asustarlas…

Como desearía regresar a esos días.

Fin del cap.

* * *

><p>No me gusto tanto el resultado -.- pero creo que es porque hace mucho habia dejado esta historia e.e<p>

Aclaracion:

Sakura: jajaja si yo tambien espero el RinxLen xD por cierto disculpa mi descarada tardanza! y gracias por recordarmelo en el otro fic xD y si como veras amo a Mikuo xD y si creo que era obvio que Mikuo dejo a Rin por Len no por Miku como lo penso mi idiota favorito xD... naa no te preocupes ^^

Avril: Rin no es tan mala... o si ¬w¬ y si len es un idiota xD, sobre eso, solo es otro cap y luego viene el final en tercera persona :D

es todo, por fin lo publico aunque este cap lo tenia guardado desde hace mucho xD solo que no terminaba de convencerme espero les aya gustado mas que a mi

Bye Bye

Isa-chan!

P.D: por los que leen Ilusion, no lo terminare hasta que termine este, asi que este lo terminare rapido xD


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! despues de estar todo el fin de semana obligándome a escribir por fin termine el cap -w- batalle mucho, mas con la ultima esena... espero les guste xD aunque esta algo (muuuuuy) rapido xD. Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus integrantes.

Bien aquí esta:

Cap. 6

Me inunde en los recuerdos, sabía que una sonrisa melancólica se había formado en mis labios, pero no era capaz de contralarla, escuche un ruido lejano, demasiado lejano como para poder reaccionar a él…

-Rin—regrese de golpe a la realidad al escuchar la voz de Len.

-Bienvenido—no me asuste al tenerlo ahí, pero aun así, sabía que debía mantenerme lejos… por ahora.

-espera—me detuvo con su voz, acate la orden mirando el suelo y dándole la espalda-¿Por qué me evitas?—la pregunta me había petrificado… no sabía que contestar, simplemente querría correr.

-no lo hago—susurre, no pude soportar más y comencé a correr, me sentía estúpida contradiciéndome a mí misma, pero ya me reprendería a mi misma después.

Subí lo más rápido que pude las escaleras con la intención de encerrarme en mi cuarto, entre y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, me recargue en la puerta y fue cuando lo escuche, gritaba desesperadamente mi nombre, y golpeaba con desesperación mi puerta… tenía miedo, no de Len, sino de que todo esto terminara y él se alejara de mi… no estaba lista para perderlo, pero no sabía qué hacer, yo no lo amaba… no como él a mí. Levante la vista encontrando la ventana de mi habitación, una estúpida idea cruzo por mi cabeza… ¿que más podía perder?

Me levante y corrí, abrí con fuerza la ventana y salí por ella, después solo salte, caí mal, lose porque un dolor agudo agobio mis puntos de apoyo, me levante con dolor en mi tobillo y muñeca, pero al escuchar una puerta abrirse, solo comencé a correr a pesar del dolor…

x..X..x..X..x

Después de muchas calles, tantas que no pude contarlas, deje de correr, para solo cojear, me detuve al ver un parque, estaba cansada y solo quería llorar, me senté en la primera banca que vi y cubrí mi cara con mi brazo para comencé a llorar, me incline poniendo mi cabeza en mis piernas y seguí llorando… no por el dolor de la caída… ese no me importaba, aun y cuando mi rodilla estaba sangrando, lloraba por no saber qué hacer con Len, lo último que quería que pasara era perderlo…

-y entonces el puerro exploto, debiste verlo Miku—escuche una voz de fondo, la reconocí al instante, intente hundir mi cara más en mis piernas.

-¡Mikuo! Que malo eres—escuche la segunda voz, en este punto rogaba porque no me vieran.

-claro que no soy malo—dijo para comenzar a reírse, cuando la segunda voz iba a hablar el la interrumpió—espera Miku—dijo, me asuste, me habían visto, yo solo hice como que no los había escuchado— ¿Rin?, que haces aquí? Estas muy lejos de tu casa—me pregunto Mikuo.

-solo quería caminar—dije sin mirarlo, sabía que estaba agachado para estar a la altura de mi cabeza.

-Rin tu rodilla esta sagrado, ¿segura estas bien?—me pregunto Miku, sentándose a mi lado.

Guarde silencio, no quería hablar, pude escuchar como Mikuo se levantaba. Con cierta brusquedad tomo mi muñeca y la jalo, obligándome a pararme, lo mire con clara duda, el sonrió mientras me abrasaba.

-Todo estará bien, puedes confiar en mí—estaba cansada, simplemente relaje mis hombros y comencé a llorar, el me rodeo por completo con sus brazos y acaricio mi cabeza.

Estuvimos así por mucho tiempo, Miku no hacia o decía nada, ambos solo esperaban a que me tranquilizara.

-¿Estas mejor?—me pregunto Miku poniendo su mano en mi espalda, apenas deje de llorar.

-disculpen todo esto—dije bajando la mirada, Mikuo puso su mano en mi cabeza.

-¿quieres ir a hablar con Meiko?—me pregunto con una sonrisa, yo levante la mirada con duda—sea lo que sea que tengas, para que estés llorando en el parque, debe estar relacionado con Len—me dijo aun con su sonrisa.

-¿como estas tan seguro?— le pregunte aun viéndolo.

-porque Len hubiera matado a lo que sea que te hubiera hecho daño, y después te estuviera haciendo sonreír—me dijo aun con su sonrisa—no lo veo por aquí, eso quiere decir que él es el culpable y que aun no sabe como disculparse contigo—dijo poniéndose serio.

Baje la mirada y el solo me abrazo, pude escucharlo reírse—todo estará bien—susurro mientras me cargaba en sus brazos—vamos con Meiko y desde ahí llamamos a Luka para que te cure—yo solo recargue mi cabeza en su hombro.

Caminamos lentamente hasta la casa de la susodicha, Mikuo intentaba hacerme sonreír y Miku acariciaba mi cabeza. Sonreí débilmente, ellos eran los mejores amigos que tenia y sabia, no me dejarían caer ahora que sabían estaba mal.

x..X..x..X..x

Llegamos a la casa de Meiko, Mikuo aun me tenía en sus brazos, a pesar de todo lo que caminamos él no se había quejado ni una sola vez y aun mantenía su sonrisa. Escuchamos un fuerte ruido, un vaso que caía y se rompía.

-¡¿que se termino el sake?—escuchamos un grito, Mikuo me bajo rápidamente y me apoyo con Miku.

-quédense aquí yo iré a ver—nos dijo, y entro rápidamente.

Los minutos pasaron y Mikuo no regresaba, comenzábamos a preocuparnos.

-¿y si Meiko lo mato?—me pregunto asustada Miku, yo la mire.

-calma, no creo que Meiko sea capaz de matarlo—ella me miro molesta—bueno, al menos sabemos que primero mataría a Kaito—seguía mirándome molesta, pero Mikuo salió y son dio la indicación que era seguro pasar—vez, está vivo—le dije, ella volvió a mirarme molesta.

Miku me tenia sujeta de la cintura y yo estaba apoyándome en ella, me dolía caminar, pero no tenía la necesidad de expresarlo. Apenas entramos por la puerta, Mikuo me tomo en sus brazos y volvió a alzarme, me llevo en silencio a la habitación de Meiko y Kaito.

-espera un momento, Luka no tarda en llegar—me dijo levantando la vista mientras me sonreía.

El se levanto y se fue, yo me recosté en la gran cama mirando al techo. Cubrí mi cara con mi brazo y suspire… me pregunto que estará haciendo Len… ¿me estará buscando?... solo volví a suspirar al no hallarle respuesta.

x..X..x..X..x

Escuche la puerta abrirse, al mismo tiempo abrí los ojos y los talle un poco, me había quedado dormida.

-Rin, me dijeron que te caíste, ¿estás bien?—me pregunto Luka con una sonrisa, yo solo asentí mientras me sentaba.

Ella comenzó a curar mis heridas y a vendar mi tobillo y muñeca, no dijo nada en todo el tiempo que estuvo conmigo y mentalmente lo agradecí, al final, solo se levanto, me sonrió, hiso una reverencia y se fue.

Mire la dirección que tomo y al salir, solo me tire de nuevo en la cama, no sabía que aria a partir de ahora… y quizás solo estaba siendo muy dramática.

-Kagamine Rin, si no quieres tender esa cama, levántate—me ordeno Meiko en tono juguetón, me levante de inmediato, pero al tener el tobillo lastimado casi caigo al suelo—Rin, ¿qué te paso?—me pregunto con clara preocupación.

-me caí—le dije sentándome en la cama.

- Mikuo y Miku me contaron que te encontraron en el parque llorando—me dijo directamente y sin rodeos sentándose a mi lado— ¿Por qué te paliaste esta vez con Len?—me pregunto.

-¡¿porque todos piensan que me palie con Len?—grite molesta levantándome.

-¡porque él no está aquí! ¡¿Entonces no fue él? ¡Entonces lo llamare para que se entere que estas herida!—me grito imitando mi actitud.

-¡No!—grite intentando detenerla.

-¿qué paso? ¿Porque estas herida? Si no te paliaste con Len, que hacías con los Hatsune—siguió molesta, pero ya no gritaba.

-salte por la ventana, no discutí con Len, simplemente me di cuenta de algo—le dije mientras me sentaba.

-¡¿saltaste por la ventana, En qué mierda pensabas?—Me dijo mientras se levantaba y ponía su mano en su cara, estaba preocupada y no la culpaba— ¿de qué te diste cuenta?—me pregunto intentando calmarse.

-tu sabias, ¿verdad?—le pregunte bajando mi mirada.

-saber, ¿qué?—me pregunto mientras bajaba su mano y volteaba a verme—Rin, ¿saber qué?—me volvió a preguntar mientras tomaba mis hombros, suspire sonoramente mientras me levantaba y quitaba con brusquedad sus manos de mis hombros.

-¡tu sabias que Len está enamorado de mi!—le grite completamente fuera de— ¡¿no es verdad?—ella me miro con total sorpresa, después soltó una pequeña risa la cual se cubrió con su mano y bajando la mirada— ¡tu sabias que Len está enamorado de mi! ¡¿Y te ríes?—le pregunte molesta.

-lo siento, lo siento—dijo mientras intentaba calmar su risa—solo que no se si tu sola te diste cuenta o si Len te dijo que me conto de esto hace ya varios años—me dijo mientras se volteaba aun tenía su cara con su mano en la boca, la mire asustada… no era poco tiempo… ya eran varios años…

-me dijo Gakupo—le conteste aun mirándola asustada, ella cambio por completo su actitud, ahora ya no me veía con una sonrisa, si no con completa molestia. Se levanto de golpe y me dio la espalda.

-ese maldito se atrevió a decirte, le dije que no, pero ya lo matare yo con mis propias manos—comenzó a amenazarlo, estaba molesta y se notaba a kilómetros, parecía que él se hubiera terminado la ultima botella de sake del mundo.

-calma, no me entere por Gakupo—le dije intentando calmarla.

-entonces, ¿cómo sabes que Len está enamorado de ti?—me dijo regresando a la normalidad, me miraba con duda, pero ahora que lo notaba… no parecía molesta por el hecho de que Len estaba enamorado de mi… su hermana.

-¿Porque te tomas esto con tanta naturalidad?—le pregunte molesta— ¡es mi maldito hermano del que estamos hablando!—comencé a gritar, ella se sentó de nuevo poniendo su cabeza en su mano.

-y ¿qué piensa señorita Rin que yo debería hacer?—me pregunto con ironía y sarcasmo aun mirándome desde su posición— ¿debería gritarle, golpear a Len, decirle que está mal que se enamorara de su hermana?... ¿alejarlo de ti?—me miro con molestia— ¿quieres que aleje a Len de tu lado? Aun puedo hacerlo, ¿recuerdas que su custodia me pertenece?—comenzó a amenazarme molesta, yo la mire asustada—tú no quieres alejarte de Len, Len se muere si te alejas de el—me dijo completamente segura de sus palabras— ¿que podíamos hacer nosotros? Solo podíamos apoyarlo y esperar a que cuando tú te casaras el no sufriera mucho—me añadió como si me contara algo evidente—o esperar a que tu sintieras igual que el—soltó de repente—en ese caso, los hubiéramos apoyado a ambos—siguió mirándome molesta— ¿ahora me dirás como te enteraste?—mas que pregunta, era orden. Suspire y relaje mis hombros.

Comencé a contarle, cada detalle, cada sentimiento, cada pensamiento y miedo, ella solo me escuchaba con atención, manteniendo su distancia, cuando por fin termine, ella levanto su mano secando lagrimas que yo no había notado… después solo comencé a llorar con más fuerza y ella me abrazo.

-no quiero perderlo, no quiero que se aleje de mi—dije completamente desesperada, como si Meiko pudiera evitar eso que tanto temía.

-entonces simplemente no lo pierdas y no lo alejes de ti—me dijo mientras intentaba consolarme.

-pero es mi hermano y está mal todo esto—le dije, ella me sonrió.

-tu sola decides lo que está mal y lo que está bien—me contesto con una sonrisa.

Intente contestarle, pero apenas ella termino Kaito entro por la puerta, dijo que Len debería estar preocupado por mi y que deberíamos irnos. Meiko le sonrió y se levanto.

-bien, se hace tarde, vamos Rin—me dijo, yo me levante lentamente, pero ella me detuvo-¿quieres que te preste unos zapatos?—me pregunto sin verme, ahí fue cuando note que había huido tan rápido que no había notado la ausencia de los mismos.

-claro—susurre apenada.

x..X..x..X..x

Estábamos en total silencio, Len había ido a despedir a Meiko a la puerta, entre en pánico, no sabía qué hacer y para este momento me sentía demasiado estúpida como para pensar con claridad. Me intente levantar, pero Len voltio al instante al escuchar mis esfuerzos.

-¿vas a intentar saltar de nuevo?—me pregunto con ironía—¿Por qué lo hiciste?, ¿Por qué me evitas a tal punto de atreverte a saltar?, ¿Por qué huyes de mi?, ¿Por qué Rin?—no supe que contestar, así que solo me levante, pero al instante, Len me tomo de la muñeca y me abrazo—Rin perdóname si algo he hecho mal, dime que hice y lo cambiare—me suplico mientras me abrazaba con más fuerza, como queriendo evitar que huyera.

Me separo de él, al poco tiempo, mirándome con preocupación. Llevo con lentitud una de sus manos a mi cara, pero al instante la golpee por inercia, alejándola de mi.

-no puedes cambiarlo, solo déjame sola—dije mientras me alejaba y le daba la espalda. El me tomo con brusquedad del brazo y me atrajo de nuevo a él, me miro unos instantes y luego me beso… sin pudor, sin pena… me tomo de la cintura y me atrajo mas a él… me sentía confundida, no tenia asco… cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por el momento…

-Rin…-susurro separándose de mí, regrese a la realidad, entendí donde me encontraba y con quien me encontraba, me separe y simplemente impacte mi mano contra su rostro…

-quiero que olvides lo que paso Len—te exigí, me di la vuelta y seguí hasta mi habitación, pero tropecé y caí… llegaste de inmediato, tomando mi brazo y pasándotelo por los hombros, después me tomaste de la cintura y me ayudaste a llegar a mi habitación.

-gracias—susurre cuando me ayudaste a sentarme. Levantaste la cara y me viste directamente a los ojos… los cuales cerré, no comprendí porque hice aquello, pero después simplemente volviste a besarme… esta vez no te rechace.

-te amo, discúlpame por lastimarte—te escuche susurrar— ¿Rin?—me me preguntaste, supongo al no haber respondido.

-vete—susurre cuando comprendí de nuevo donde me encontraba, te levantaste lentamente dándome la espalda—olvida lo que paso aquí—te detuviste al instante, una pequeña risa salió de tus labios

-dudo que ocurra aun y cuando es lo que más deseo—dijiste para después simplemente salir, cerrando la puerta detrás de ti, me deje caer sobre la cama cubriendo mi cara.

Tenía la enorme y enferma necesidad de que regresaras y me besaras de nuevo… aun y cuando sabia eso no ocurriría…

Fin del Cap.

* * *

><p>les gusto? :D<p>

Keirame: xD jajaja quizas seria mas facil si ella no fuera tan... tan como es. Es que si te enteras que aparentemente todo el mundo, esepto tu, sabian de los sentimientos de intestuosos de tu hermano por ti... es como que... molesto xD. Gracias ^^ ya el proximo termina :D y al menos a mi no me gusta, con decirte que tarde tanto en continuar escribiendo, que tuve que inventar de nuevo lo que Rin sentia... -.- sip ya pronto termino ambos :D cuidate bye!

Sakura: tarde tanto que no recordaba nada de este cap! olvide por completo lo que Rin sentia asi que tuve que inventarlo de nuevo -.- pero el punto es que lo escribi :D, pues si espero que el Rin x Len no salga forzado... asi que es probable y si ya estoy ansiosa por terminar esta historia y comenzar a escribir el final de Ilusion -w- cuidate!

bueno... despues de 4 dias obligandome a escribir me voy -w- los veo en el proximo espero salga antes de lo planeado... los quiero, se cuidan :D

Bye Bye

Isa-chan!


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! :D! como estan? :D yo estoy con muchas ideas! -w- ya tengo el final de "Ilusión" e ideas de aqui hasta el fin del mundo :D y ya proximamente comenzare con una historia de Mikuo x Miku! :D! o si! obviamente tengo mis grandes ideas para los Kagamine... jamas dedicaria mi escritura completamente a Miku... pero bueno -w- no vengo a eso... Feliz No Cumpleaños! *xD me levante a las 4:30 para terminarlo... xD si delirio no pueden culparme* en fin. Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus integrantes.

Bien aquí esta:

Cap. 7

3 años de duro esfuerzo estaban a punto de terminar, junto con la preparatoria, estaba planeando mi futuro… saldría si era necesario de Japón, América era una buena opción… suspire antes mi extrañas ideas de huida, después pude sentir un ligero rose en mi hombro, voltee con extremada rapidez.

-Rin—me dijo con una sonrisa Seeu, la novia actual de Len— ¿Me estabas escuchando?—me pregunto con duda, yo solo negué lentamente y susurre un "lo siento", ella solo volvió a sonreír—no importa, son las últimas semanas, debes estar preocupada por la universidad, ¿cuáles son tus planes?—me pregunto con una sonrisa dulce.

-creo que iré a América a estudiar—le dije intentando no ser descortés.

-me alegro por ti, América es un lugar muy bonito—siguió aun sonriendo—yo quería preguntarte—me dijo bajando la mirada, yo calle dejándola continuar—si me permites ir a cenar a tu casa, así podemos conocernos un poco más, digo soy la novia de tu hermano—me dijo con una sonrisa y tono dudoso— ¿no te molesta la idea?—me pregunto.

-claro que no, pero deberías avisarle a Len—le conteste.

-el me dijo que no había problema, así que esta noche a las 8, ¿te parece?—me mintió, Len no permitiría que ella pusiera un pie en la casa, yo solo sonreí y asentí.

Apenas ella me sonrió de regreso, entro Meiko seguida de Len, todos se fueron a sus lugares y la clase comenzó.

-El tema de hoy será la Segunda Guerra Mundial—dijo Meiko mientras abría su libro y se sentaba cruzando las piernas encima del escritorio—La Segunda Guerra comenzó a raíz del ataque a Polonia por parte de los Alemanes—comenzó a explicarnos.

La hora paso tan lentamente que parecía realmente el periodo completo de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Meiko miro su reloj y suspiro.

-eso fue aburrido… -suspiro mientras saltaba y se ponía en medio de la clase—guarden sus cosas—dijo aun con su rostro aburrido mirando de nuevo su reloj—bien chicos, pueden salir—cerro su libro y al instante la puerta se abrió mostrando a Gakupo parado en ella.

-¡Chico!—grito desde la puerta sin aliento—olvide decirles que mañana comenzaremos con la teoría de las cuerda, necesito que lean algo referente a eso para que sepan de que trata—siguió mientras todos veían como Meiko sostenía un libro sobre la cabeza de Gakupo.

-debiste haber dicho eso cuando tuviste tu oportunidad, ahora largo de mi salón—grito Meiko mientras lo golpeaba con el ahora libro cerrado.

-recuérdenlo la Teoría de las cuerdas—recordó antes de que Meiko le cerrara la puerta en la cara.

-ese hombre algún día me matara—suspiro mientras regresaba su mirada a la clase—pero me recordó, deben estudiar desde la pagina 159 a la 178 el viernes les pondré un examen, estén preparados—termino mientras salía seguida de todos.

Cerré mi libro y lo guarde con lentitud en mi mochila levantándome con la intención de salir, apenas estuve de pie, por inercia mire hacia el lugar de Len… Seeu estaba hablaba con él, mas bien, besándolo, el me miraba con cierta molesta yo solo le sonreí burlonamente, el se separo de ella y salieron del salón tomados de la mano.

De nuevo ese sentimiento molesto… me había rendido ante él, pero no aceptaría tan rápido algo tan sucio como eso…

x..X..x..X..x

"esta teoría habla sobre los muchos mundos alternos que pueden existir, no está comprobada pero se trabaja en el modo de comprobarla" termine el párrafo y gire un poco… caí de lleno al suelo.

Me levante con dolor y sobando un poco mi cabeza, eran las 5:00 de la tarde y no había preparado nada para la visita sorpresa de Len y su novia, estire un poco mi mano buscando el teléfono, después de unos minutos lo encontré debajo de mi cama. Comencé a teclearle un mensaje a Len:

"_a qué horas vendrás con ella?"_

Me contesto a los pocos segundos.

"_terminamos esta tarde"_

"_otra más? Cuantas este mes?"_

"_4 si contamos a Neru"_

"_no estabas con Neru antes?"_

"_nunca me niego a una chica linda, mas si vive sola"_

Cerré mi teléfono y lo arroje contra la cama recostándome en el suelo, tome mi libro e intente seguir estudiando…

x..X..x..X..x

Me levante del suelo, calculo 4 horas después, baje a la cocina y me prepare un café, la teoría era en cierto modo sencilla de entender, pero aun así no podría comprenderla del todo, tome mi café y me senté en el sillón para seguir estudiando un poco más. Estuve así calculo otra hora más, y fue entonces cuando escuche ruidos, no me preocupe, tenía la certeza de que era Len.

-te caerás y lastimaras si no prendes el foco cuando bajes a la cocina—susurre como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-no quería despertarte—me contesto del mismo modo.

-iba ir a despertarte, así que no te preocupes por eso—le mentí—no comprendo la teoría y quería que me la explicaras—pero eso no decía, que no aprovecharía la situación— ¿podrás?—le extendí el libro.

-claro—me contesto mientras se colocaba enfrente de mí—la teoría es sencilla, habla sobre la posibilidad de un mundo paralelo al nuestro, en el cual lo que ocurre aquí, afecta al otro, ¿comprendes?—me pregunte, no conteste solo me levante dándole la espalda.

-¿Cómo si fuera el reflejo del otro?—pregunte aun sin verlo.

-sí, así exactamente, también existe la teoría de un mundo con las mismas personas, pero en diferentes situaciones—me dijo, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi rostro ante aquella posibilidad.

-¿eso quiere decir que existe la posibilidad de que en otro mundo paralelo tu y yo no seamos hermanos?—esa se había vuelto mi mayor duda.

-es solo una teoría—me dijo con cierta molestia… quizás cansancio.

-¿pero es posible?—le pregunte sin poder ocultar mi emoción.

-según la teoría, lo es—me contesto, entregándome el libro y subiendo de nuevo a su habitación.

Me deje caer mientras abrazaba el libro y sonreía sin poder evitarlo, aquella teoría de cierto modo se había vuelto mi favorita… existía la posibilidad de que en algún mundo paralelo, Len y yo pudiéramos estar juntos sin limitaciones…

Pero… solo era una teoría

x..X..x..X..x

Bostece mientras cubría mi boca, pude sentir un pequeño golpe en mi espalda y rápidamente voltee.

-se duerme en casa, no es los pasillos—me dijo Gumi con una sonrisa.

-es la culpa de Gakupo-sensei… nos encargo estudiar la teoría de las cuerdas—le dije mientras tallaba mis ojos.

-¿porque no le pediste a Len que te explicara?—en sus ojos se nota clara duda

-porque estuvo toda la tarde con Seeu y cuando llego se encerró, no quise molestarlo—le mentí del mejor modo que pude.

-pero pensé que él te tenía toda su confianza, ¿no te dijo?—me pregunto.

-¿decirme que?—continúe.

-que termino con Seeu, aunque creo Len termino con ella—me susurro poniendo su mano cerca de su boca para que solo yo pudiera oírlo.

De nuevo, el poder de los chismes me impresionaban, habían terminado ayer, no podía creer que todos se enteraran… un pequeño sentimiento de terror me invadió… de nuevo… pero no aceptaría algo tan sucio y mucho menos me preocuparía por él.

-¡Len! Duerme conmigo—escuche una voz familia, al instante voltee.

-Claro, pero también con tu hermana—escuche la voz, por alguna razón no podía darme la vuelta e irme.

-mejor con la tuya—respondió—o vamos, ¿en serio te molestaras por eso?—pregunto con sarcasmo Mikuo—tu comenzarte niñito, además es lo mismo—añadió.

-claro que no es lo mismo—le respondió molesto Len.

Mikuo me miro, sus facciones cambiaron… quizás al verme mirándolos, tomo a Len del brazo y lo jalo fuera de mi vista.

-¿que fue eso?—me pregunto sin comprender nada Gumi.

-los chicos son idiotas—le respondí mientras me daba la vuelta y nos íbamos al salón.

Las clases se desarrollaron normalmente, aunque si soy sincera, no entiendo nada de lo que los maestros dicen… aun pensaba en la teoría de las cuerdas, quizás aun no entendía bien la teoría… quizás la había entendido demasiado bien…

El timbre para el recreo toco y todos salieron, yo salí igual de rápido con la intención de pedirle una mejor opinión sobre la teoría a Gakupo, podía ver correr a todos de un lado al otro los primeros minutos y después, todos comenzaron a caminar, comer y platicar… cuando todo había cesado, comencé a buscar a Gakupo.

-Rin, ¿estudiaste?—me pregunto con una sonrisa tocando ligeramente mi hombro para que viera que él estaba ahí.

-tengo ciertas dudas… ¿puedes ayudarme?—le pregunte, el solo sonrió.

-claro, dime—comencé a decirle lo que Len me había dicho y el solo sonreía.

-no entiendo que no comprendes—me dijo dudoso.

-pues… si la teoría es correcta, eso quiere decir que, ¿en algún lugar y universo diferente, Len y yo no somos hermanos?—pregunte manteniendo mi mirada en sus ojos.

-según la teoría, lo es—me dijo, no pude evitar recordar la noche anterior, y sonreír del mismo modo— ¿es lo que quieres?—me pregunto, yo solo baje la mirada.

-¿a qué te refieres?—le dije aun con mi mirada en el suelo.

-lo entenderás algún día… solo no te obsesiones demasiado con esa teoría… solo puedes disfrutar lo que está en este mundo… y solo imaginarte lo que está en otros—me dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre mi cabeza.

Sonreí… aquel consejo se sentía muy bien… o quizás era ese pequeño calor que apareció en mi pecho al escuchar la explicación… quizás solo se intensifico.

-gracias Gakupo-sensei—le dije con la misma calidez que mi pecho sentía, el solo rompió la regla que se había puesto, y me abrazo… yo solo le correspondí.

El resto, paso muy rápido, pude sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo y me estiraba para alejarme de Gakupo… pude ver la cara de Len completamente furiosa, antes de alejarse conmigo tan rápido como podía…

x..X..x..X..x

Admirable… usted tiene mis respetos… lograr lo que el amor no pudo… realmente es alguien que tiene mi admiración… saber cómo reaccionaría alguien impredecible… aunque supongo que haberlos criado desde muy pequeños, le hiso saber cuáles serian sus puntos débiles… ahora comprendo su sonrisa al verlos correr… sabe que es el final… bueno quizás el inicio…

El estaba recargado en la puerta, y ambos respiraban entrecortadamente… claro, haber corrido tanto solo para poder estar solos… aunque ella no parece muy feliz.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?, ¿Quien te crees para jalarme de esa manera?—grito completamente molesta

-tu hermano Rin, aunque odies la idea de que lo soy, aunque me odies a mí, lo soy—estallo—no sé quién te crees tú como para andar de ofrecida, se que te va mal en la maldita materia, pero no es para que te revuelques con el profesor solo para pasar—siguió—la Rin que recuerdo no sería una puta—termino.

El chico no pensaba ni la mitad de lo que dijo… pero su sentido común le había dicho que decir "Rin, ¿no lo comprendes?, ¡te amo!, ¡No puedo permitir que mires a otro hombre cuando se que me odias!" no era una buena idea, aunque claro… su sentido común no le dijo como reaccionar ante la respuesta.

-¡te odio!—grito en llanto después de haberlo golpeado… el mundo, la cordura y el sentido común del chico se vinieron abajo con una simple oración…

Pensé pequeño idiota, que tu mundo eran las fiestas, las chicas y la escuela… ¿que acaso solo te mentías?, ¿que acaso aun tenias ese sentimiento? … cierto… los humanos no cambian a menos que sean obligados a hacerlo… pero acaso haber recibido el odio, indirecto y ahora directo de tu hermana quiere decir que ¿no deberías siquiera tocarla? Que haces besándola…

El la tomo rápidamente de la cintura y la atrajo con a él con fuerza, la beso… como aquella noche, solo que sin el miedo de perderla… ya lo había hecho… que importaba… aunque definitivamente no se esperaba que ella correspondiera casi con desesperación…

-lo siento—susurro aun tomando su rostro, alejándola un poco.

-¿por qué te disculpas?—le pregunto sin separarse un centímetro.

-por haber dicho cosas que no sentía—siguió, ella abrió la boca pero él la callo con un beso—realmente quise decir… te amo y me muero de celos si acaso miras a otra persona—dijo entrecortadamente como si tuviera miedo a la reacción de la chica.

-yo pensé que te disculparías por hacerme morir cada vez que estabas con una chica nueva—dijo mirándolo, el abrió la boca pero ella lo callo con un beso—en realidad quise decir… que te amo y muero de celos cada que mirabas y estabas con otra chica—susurro con una sonrisa volviéndolo a besar.

Los celos son armas de destrucción masiva, pueden terminar una relación si no se tienen la confianza que se necesita, pero a su vez, los celos pueden romper los estereotipos y comenzar una relación… aunque claro… cuando esa relación es incestuosa… las cosas se complican… malditos estereotipos de personas sin sentido común… ahora ellos se habían vuelto personas contra el mundo… como mariposas contra el viento…

* * *

><p>Yeah! lo termine! :D! se que es raro que yo me ponga feliz por un final.. pero ya se habia vuelto tedioso -w-<p>

aclaraciones:

Sakura: Bueno... pues estoy acostumbrada a culpar de todo a los estereotipos (LA SOCIEDAD TIENE LA CULPA!) pero creo que tambien, el estar enamorada de tu hermano... es como que... terrorifico... sabes que el te ama, pero sabes tambien que la sociedad se te vendra en sima... y nose... eso es lo que da miedo. Espero ya tengas el cap al menos empezado xD se lo dificil que es escribir... pero lo que llevo de la semana e escrito ya dos capitulos (el final de Ilusión esta en mi libreta azul) asi que espero, que en semana santa (ironia!) tengas tu semana productiva como yo :D Cuidate! que ya quiero leer el cap!

Keirame: amo tus comentarios xD siempre me gustaron... pero bueno, lo repito, la sociedad tiene la culpa -w- digo! saber que tu hermano te ama, creo que no es suficiente como para dejarte llevar por el poder del amorsh (suena tan fresa-cursi que pasa conmigo últimamente?) espero te allá gustado... y no te alla aburrido...

Hachune: Pues... digamos que lo ama como algo mas... y se dio cuenta despues de un impulso :D me alegra mucho ^^ yo pense que era aburrido y tedioso xD

Angel! gracias por ayudarme leyendolo y Little ya puedes leerlo -w-

BIEN! me largo! :D tarde... 7 meses... por poco 8... ._. por poco supera a Capricho del Destino... ._. lo que hace la señora flojera... xD en fin... mi fabrica de ideas por fin dejo su huelga lavoral! :D ya tengo muchas ideas! de 4 parejas diferentes (contando mi favorita -w-) y quizas si Kami-sama esta de mi lado, se me ocurra alguna para otro fandom -w-! xD pero aun asi, este es mi favorito! :D en fin... los quiero ^^ hasta la proxima!

Bye Bye

Isa-chan!


End file.
